1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions useful in treating disorders in which the direct cause of the clinical disorder is the expression in the primary diseased cells of a differentiation program that does not normally exist. Such disorders are hereinafter referred to as Aberrant Programming (AP) Diseases. The invention also relates to method and compositions useful in therapeutically reprogramming normal cells.
As will be discussed more fully hereinafter, the AP diseases of this invention constitute a new disease classification and there is presented a novel molecular model of pathogenesis for these diseases. According to the molecular model of this invention, the basic disease causing entity in the AP diseases is a specific type of relational alteration among certain cellular Components involved in program control. It is unlike any previously described molecular pathogenic mechanism. This model defines the nature of the therapy for these diseases, limits the potential set of therapeutically useful targets to a relatively small number of genes and leads to the unobvious conclusion that this includes the manipulation of certain "normal" genes is an appropriate approach for the treatment of AP diseases, thus, leading to a unique approach to therapy for the AP diseases of this invention. This model makes the selection of targets for proposed therapy straightforward and accessible to anyone skilled in the art.
A preferred embodiment relates to the reprogramming of cell behavior through the manipulation of transcriptional regulators (TRs). The invention includes systemic treatment and compositions for such treatment, as well as in vitro manipulation of cells prior to transplantation of such cells with the host under treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recent studies involving the use of antisense oligonucleotides for treatment of cancer have been reviewed by Stein and Cohen, Cancer Res. 48:2659 (1988). Several types of antisense molecules have been screened for their ability to inhibit the synthesis of particular proteins using both intact cells and in vitro systems for protein synthesis (See Ld. and Paoletti, Anti-Cancer Drug Design 2:325, 1988). For example, agents with specificity for RNA transcribed from the myc gene have been reported to inhibit the proliferation of the human AML line HL60 (Wickstrom, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:1028 (1988) and normal T lymphocytes (Heikkila, et al., Nature 328:445 (1987), and oligodeoxynucleotides complementary to cyclin mRNA have been reported to suppress the division of 3T3 cells (Jaskulski, et al. 1988).
More recently, it has been found that in the treatment of cancer with ODNs against myb, the proliferation of leukemic cells was inhibited with an accompanying lower degree of inhibition against normal cells. (Calabretta et al, PNAS, 88, 2351, 1991.) Also, it has been shown that transient inhibition in a leukemia cell line resulted with an ODN against myc; however, unfortunately, a comparable inhibition against normal cells occurred (Zon et al patent). This patent also discloses inhibition of HIV replication using ODNs targeted to viral genes. Belenska et al (Science, 250, 997, 1990) have proposed the use of double stranded ODNs, binding to TR ligands as potential therapeutic agents for disease causing genes. They give blocking of NF-kB binding to HIV enhancer as an example. The use of retroviral vectors carrying antisense oncogenes for the treatment of cancer is known.
The fundamental problem with the foregoing art is that it is based on the notion that the expression of specific molecular abnormalities (altered regulation or mutation of endogenous genes or expression of exogenous genes) in the disease cells of these patients directly cause the clinical pathological features of the AP disease. It follows from such thinking that the therapeutic strategies should be directed to attacking these molecular abnormalities.
In the case of cancer, contemplated therapy involving antisense expression vector ODNs have been directed to oncogenes in accordance with the oncogene/anti-oncogene cancer model, or to growth factors expressed by cancer cells in accordance with the autocrine model. In the case of AIDS therapeutic strategies involving such agents being developed are directed toward blocking HIV expression and/or infection. There are no counterpart causal agents identified to the other AP diseases. Hence the therapeutic approaches under development are more empirical.
According to the AP disease model the fundamental pathology causing the clinical pathological features of these disorders is both relational and dynamic. In stark contrast to the prior art, the therapy of the present invention involves manipulation of patterns of TR expression. The invention provides an entirely new approach to the treatment of said selected diseases and provides a rational, empirical basis for the design of novel agents. The therapeutic reprogramming of normal tissue involving ODNs is unprecedented.